Timeline (Prequel)
This is a timeline for all the events and happenings in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. 1975 * February 19th - Rodney Sears is born. 1979 * Damon Merrick is born. 1981 * August 31st - Frank Bowers is born. 1992 * April 3rd - Drew North is born. 1996 * December 27th - Mikey North is born. 2003 * June 27th - Chloe and Max write letters to each other for their time capsule.In "Farewell", Chloe's and Max's letters are found in the time capsule. 2008 * Chloe is accepted into Blackwell Academy.Letter from Blackwell to Chloe's parents, visible in "Farewell". * Week of September 22nd (presumed) - Chloe gets in trouble for messing with Marisa Rogers's Bunsen burner.In "Farewell", on September 28, an email from Wells and William's reply are left open on William's computer referring to an incident "last week". Marisa's mother left a voicemail message at the Price resident, which can be heard in "Farewell", referring to the incident "yesterday" and that she intends to keep Marisa home "today". * September 28th - Events of the "Farewell" bonus episode. William dies in a car accident on the same day.Text messages from Chloe's first dream, referring to both the events of Farewell and the day of the accident, are dated September 28, 2008, at 11:57 AM. * October 1st - William's funeral. Max Caulfield moves to Seattle.In "Farewell", Max states that she is moving in 3 days. The funeral takes place the day she leaves. 2010 * March 5th - Chloe writes an unsent letter to Max. * March ?? - Chloe writes an unsent letter to Max. * March 20th - Chloe writes an unsent letter to Max. * April 4th - Chloe writes an unsent letter to Max. Events of Before the Storm * May 6th - Intro to "Awake" takes place. Chloe visits a punk club and meets Rachel Amber, who rescues her from two men who accost Chloe because she spilled beer on them. They party and dance together to Firewalk's music. * May 7th - "Awake" takes place. **Chloe argues with Joyce and David drives her to school; while in the car, she has a dream about her father, William, where the two of them are riding in the car together and another car crashes into them. **Chloe and Rachel ditch school to travel to the Overlook; Rachel sees her father kissing another woman. **Chloe and Rachel discover a junkyard and have an argument some time after. Rachel leaves Chloe alone, and the latter starts to smash things with a baseball bat. Eventually, she collapses near William's car and has another dream about riding together. **Rachel sets the forest on fire while burning the photo of her father at the Overlook. **Chloe writes multiple unsent letters to Max. * May 8th - "Brave New World" takes place. ** Chloe is suspended or expelled from Blackwell (depending on player choice). ** Frank Bowers sends Chloe to collect a debt from Drew North. ** Drew or Mikey North gets injured by Damon Merrick (depending on player choices). ** Performance of The Tempest at Blackwell. Chloe plays Ariel for the first part of the play. ** (into May 9th) Rachel finds out about her biological mother, Sera Gearhardt. * May 9th - "Hell is Empty" takes place. ** Chloe fixes the old truck in the junkyard. ** Rachel is stabbed by Damon Merrick and hospitalised. ** Sera Gearhardt is kidnapped by Damon on James Amber's orders (and Chloe's impersonation of James). Chloe confronts Damon. ** Damon is killed by Frank. ** Chloe exposes the truth about James Amber to Rachel and Rose Amber (player’s choice). References pt-br:Realidade (Prequel) ru:Ветвь времени (Приквел) Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Lore Category:Time Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Special Content (Before the Storm)